


El verdadero significado

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Español | Spanish, Gen, Oikawa Week 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Muchos se habían entretenido tratando de descifrar qué quería decir exactamente con la frase «Si vas a golpear algo, golpéalo hasta que se rompa». Nadie acertaba; de cierto modo, eso era lo mejor.





	El verdadero significado

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi aporte a la Oikawa Week 2017, hecho especialmente como actividad del #FCOikawa del grupo de Facebook Haikyuu Yaoi, en la cual me ha tocado escribir sobre la Ira, tema del quinto día.

Quienes disfrutaban de mantener todo bajo control percibían la ira como una derrota. ¿Qué había de elegante o hermoso en rechinar los dientes, arrugar el rostro o desorbitar los ojos? Parecer un toro bravo de caricatura no era atractivo. Pero el aspecto era lo de menos, el demostrar cómo algo los sacaba de sus casillas era lo humillante. Oikawa lo sabía muy bien; después de aquella vez en tercer año de la secundaria en la que casi agredió físicamente a un chico que solo le pedía ayuda a su superior, buscó maneras de canalizar esos sentimientos en secreto y sin causar daños, al menos no a otras personas.

Ya no tenía razones para sentirse intimidado dentro de su propio equipo, con temor a ser opacado por un prodigio que haría ver su esfuerzo de años como un desperdicio de tiempo con su talento nato. Ahora, su trabajo era sacar el mayor lustre de cada uno de sus compañeros para así resplandecer en conjunto. Era algo menos de qué preocuparse, una unidad menos de impaciencia y una más de tranquilidad en su sistema. La preparatoria lo trasladó a un entorno más acogedor para él sin rivales con los cuales competir por su puesto en su propia escuela, Iwaizumi aún a su lado para ese toque de cotidianidad que le brindaba desde antes de caérseles los dientes de leche, una buena cantidad de fanáticas de hasta otros lugares y lunes libres de prácticas para aprovecharlos como deseara.

Sin embargo, tales utopías eran falsas, una fachada que escondía mares de desastres desapercibidos por quienes no las controlaran. Oikawa Tooru daba la impresión de ser el chico perfecto de los dramas adolescentes para los más lejanos, de ser el gobernante de cada lugar donde posara sus pies para los que eran apenas un poco más cercanos y de ser un dolor de cabeza para quienes compartían más con él; de toda esta gente, podía enumerar con una mano cuánta sabía de sus hábitos que tampoco escondía tanto.

Era una pena que quien representase su mayor obstáculo fuese miembro —por muy poco— de ese grupo tan reducido. Fue inevitable; nadie podría mantenerse sereno frente a alguien que no se cansaba de resaltar su «error» con una cara tan recta, como si su punto fuese la verdad más obvia. Por suerte, sus confrontaciones empezaron luego de aprender a no explotar en el momento que una chispa le cayera encima, o también tendría que lidiar con sermones sobre cómo un deportista no debía mostrar tal comportamiento; porque ese muchacho no dejaría pasar una oportunidad de «corregirlo». No le daría el gusto, aunque sí le enseñaría el rostro que no cualquiera le provocaba.

De todos modos, la mayoría de los miembros de esa minoría estaban al mismo nivel, el más inferior. La manera en la que sus ojos se pelaban era conocida por otros que no incluiría en esa lista; lo mismo ocurría con la sonrisa de antagonista y sus deseos de aplastar a los contrincantes más pesados. Eso era lo más normal, las señales de ira más inofensivas que solían encontrarse en otras personas y no eran mal vistas. El lenguaje corporal era lo de menos, pues solo advertía lo que estaba por venir si la fuente de lo expresado no captaba el mensaje de detenerse. Lo que de verdad se escapaba de su control sin arrepentimiento alguno era lo que contaba.

Sus palabras eran el medio de desahogo más conocido. Cuidaba no sobrepasarse, no buscaba que lo que dijera se volviera en su contra algún día. Burlas casi infantiles también eran comunes, y ni hablar de sonrisas que solo Iwaizumi sabía diferenciar después de tantos años observándolo. Todo lo que le permitiera liberar la tensión en porciones pequeñas, mas del tamaño suficiente para no estallar y quedar mal parado era aceptado. Mientras la ira no distorsionase la realidad frente a sus ojos y alguien más tuviese que intervenir para evitar más problemas, todo estaría bien.

Nadie debía conocer su naturaleza más violenta.

Muchos se habían entretenido tratando de descifrar qué quería decir exactamente con la frase «Si vas a golpear algo, golpéalo hasta que se rompa». Que era una metáfora de aprovechar todo hasta que no hubiera más que hacer con eso, que significaba dar el máximo en todo, no rendirse mientras el cuerpo pudiera con la carga, insistir hasta ganar. Todas esas suposiciones eran graciosas. De acuerdo, podría interpretarse de esa manera y era lo de esperarse, porque nadie, _nadie_ pensaría así de un jugador tan dedicado como Oikawa Tooru.

¿Por qué no lo malpensaban? Era una frase que podría usarse en muchos contextos, positivos y negativos, públicos y privados. Era decepcionante cómo la imaginación de quienes intentaron darle un sentido se limitaba al cumplimiento de metas, porque eso era a lo que un deportista se referiría, por supuesto. ¿A nadie se le ocurrió que no pretendía disfrazar algo de palabras bonitas, que el mensaje estaba explícito? No había nada que interpretar, había sido claro. Que los demás quisieran darle otro sentido era un asunto al que le encogería los hombros.

Su verdadero significado solo era sabido por esos pocos que lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa. En días en los que las frustraciones eran mayores que sus aciertos y la ira estaba tan acumulada que no podría aligerarla como de costumbre, buscaba estar a solas por un buen rato. Si solo un poco bastaba para devolverle la calma, se quedaría hasta tarde en el gimnasio después de la práctica y descargaría sus pesares en saques que, por el retumbo de sus rebotes, cualquiera que estuviera de paso catalogaría de poderosos, pero que eran descritos como brutales y descontrolados por quien los viera. El balón podía hasta chocar con la red y no importaría, porque su objetivo era golpear, golpear y golpear hasta que la palma de su mano o su brazo no pudiera más. «Golpéalo hasta que tu aguante se rompa», porque destrozar algo de verdad en este caso sería una imprudencia que tendría que pagar.

Casos más graves requerían medidas mayores. Iría a casa y sacaría cualquier cosa vieja que estuviera para desecharse, entonces haría más sencillo el botarlo al reducirlo en pedacitos. Revistas y periódicos viejos, ropa agujereada, juguetes irreparables, cajas inservibles; todo lo que pudiera quebrar, despedazar o desgarrar era bienvenido. Era cuando más perdía la compostura, en la soledad de su cuarto, y los ruidos del esfuerzo y las piezas separándose de su todo siendo lo único que escuchaba en el lugar donde nadie echaría un vistazo. «Golpéalo hasta que se rompa» en su sentido más literal, porque lo mejor era maltratar al objeto de la forma menos obvia para que costara más trabajo.

Era placentero oír a las uniones debilitarse y caer, sentir que su fuerza era la suficiente para derrotar a sus contrincantes aun si empleaba métodos inusuales. La ruptura era comparable con un triunfo elaborado en un juego donde la estrategia era más capaz que la potencia, o con el quiebre de la voluntad de los contrarios. Cuánto deseaba que su estilo fuese el vencedor alguna vez, cuánto le enfurecía que le demostraran que no lo lograría sin importar lo que hiciera, porque el defecto eran los demás, no él. Pero él sí era parte del problema, pues su estilo estaba hecho para mejorar el del resto. Si perdían, era que no había podido explotar las habilidades de sus compañeros como era debido.

Algunas veces rompía cosas que no quería romper por accidente; el arrepentimiento llegaba más tarde, cuando la ira se disipaba y era hora de recoger el desastre. Su terapia de catástrofe, como él mismo la nombró, consistía en desconectar toda la culpa y permitirse ser un demoledor hasta haber acabado con todo lo que seleccionaba antes; luego venía el silencio y retorno del orden al limpiar el rastro de su caos. Funcionaba como si cada objeto fuese una energía negativa a la que debía enfrentar, y una vez ganado el combate, cada resto representaba los malos sentimientos que dejaría atrás, botándolos a la basura.

Terapéutico y saludable, ya que contener tanta ira era perjudicial. Su frase favorita venía de cómo lidiaba con esa furia, porque nada era tan gratificante como liberar lo que debía encerrar por educación. Y si alguien llegase a verlo en plena violencia, tendría un severo recordatorio de por qué sus manos no se atrevían a arremeter contra seres vivos.


End file.
